


Silent Night

by particulataste



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 22:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16396145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/particulataste/pseuds/particulataste
Summary: in which Shawn comes to your place to surprise you after not seeing you for a while.





	Silent Night

You stirred the spoon softly around your favorite mug.  The froth of the hot chocolate spinning in a circle as it sat atop the liquid. 

You tapped the spoon off, gently tossing it in the sink and it clanked loudly against the metal basin. You flinched at the sound piercing your ears, a tired sigh slipping from your lips and you sniffled quietly.

You were beyond tired.  The day had dragged for what seemed like an eternity, your sore feet never resting throughout your busy schedule. It was currently 11 PM, you had been working since 7 AM and only just returned home an hour ago. 

As soon as you fell through the door you stripped off on your way to the bathroom and showered until your heart was content.

Now, you stood in the middle of your cramped kitchen, your soft hair tangled and damp after you’d towel dried it after your shower. 

Your face was bare, the tiredness visible beneath your eyes and you could feel yourself dozing off just leaning against the counter. 

It wasn’t until your thigh nudged against the cool metal of the counter cupboard handle that you jumped back into reality.

You wrapped your oversized knitted cardigan over your cold body. 

September had just come around and while it was still somewhat warm out, the cold air of your small apartment didn’t cease the goosebumps that raised upon your soft skin. 

You pulled the sleeves of the cardigan over your hands, raising your thumbs beneath the fabric to stop it from rising back up your arms.

You cupped your covered palms around the mug, humming at the warm sensation that traveled up your arms and around your body, a small but satisfied smile creeping on your lips. 

You trudged out of the kitchen in your fluffy slipper boots, nudging the light switch with your elbow until you were swarmed in complete darkness.

Your legs carried you up the stairs until you reached the bedroom, nudging the door open with your hip and using your elbow again to twist the light switch, a soft light casting over your cozy room. 

You were too focused on not spilling the hot beverage, that you hadn’t noticed the man laying on your bed with a wide smile until he cleared this throat.

“And this is why you couldn’t come to see me?” The young man questioned, your eyes lighting up at the sound of his sweet voice and you gazed up at him with an apologetic smile. 

“Shawn… what are you doing here? It’s late.” Your words were soft and slow as if they were slurred but Shawn understood you completely. 

He shrugged his shoulders, rolling from the center of the bed and to his usual side he slept on when he spent the night.

“Well, I got your message. You said you were too tired, but I wanted to see you. It kinda upset me that we hardly see each other.” Shawn rambled on and your shoulders slouched, a frown etching on your face. 

You took long strides to him, setting the mug down on your nightstand and crawling into bed.

You sat on your legs, hands on your knees and you stared down at your love, shaking your head. 

“I’m sorry, Shawn. You’re always going to be my main priority. But, I just- I’ve been so busy recently and work was so stressful today and I got into a fight with a coworker. I’m sorry.” You explained apologetically, frowning throughout your little speech and Shawn pouted at you.

His hand found your cheek, his thumb gently smoothing over the tired bags beneath your eyes and you subconsciously sunk into his touch, nuzzling your face into his palm. 

Shawn stared at you lovingly, adoring the way you reacted to his soft touch. 

He’d been drawn to you since the moment you met and had never felt so strongly for someone before.

“It’s okay. I’m seeing you now, aren’t I? Besides, you look adorable.” He teased, pecking the tip of your nose and you rolled your eyes with a playful scoff, pulling away from Shawn. 

“Please, I look like a homeless wreck.” You groaned, rolling onto your own side of the bed and shrugging off your cardigan. 

Shawn’s gaze on you softened as you sat up and crossed your legs against the sheets.

You grabbed your mug, the beverage now cool enough to be held in your bare palms and you took a sweet sip, your shoulders slumping as the hot liquid drizzled down your throat. 

Shawn watched with a smile, his hand squeezing your knee gently and he brushed his thumb over the smooth skin of your thigh. 

You pulled the mug away from your lips, smiling down at Shawn. 

Unknowingly to you, you had a whipped cream mustache along with a small blob on your nose.

Shawn chuckled, jumping up slightly and messily kissing your lips repeatedly before licking your nose and plopping back onto the bed, leaving you a giggling mess. 

“What was that about?” You laughed, wiping away the wet kisses he’d left on your skin and he shrugged with a small smile. 

“You had a little something. Oh hey, can I use your phone?” He asked suddenly, with you nodding your head and pointing to your desk opposite the bed.

While Shawn retrieved your phone, you rearranged the pillows on the bed, tugging the covers and blankets down so you and Shawn could crawl beneath the sheets. 

You watched him unlock your phone with his fingerprint, the sounds of the keyboard clicking away before he brought the phone to his ear. 

You furrowed your eyebrows, wondering who he’d be calling at almost midnight.

As Shawn waited for the phone to answer, he unbuckled his belt, unzipping his jeans and shimmying out of them until they pooled at his ankles. 

You couldn’t help but laugh as he almost tumbled over his own feet while trying to step out of them, grabbing onto your ankle to steady himself and give you a playful glare. 

He suddenly composed himself, throwing the jeans at you and silently asking you to fold them.

“Hi, yeah. Do you still deliver after 11 PM?” Shawn spoke and your eyes lit up, but a frown etched too. 

You knew Shawn was ordering a pizza, which would also mean hours of Netflix. 

But it was almost midnight and you had work the next morning at 7 AM. 

You couldn’t possibly spend a movie night with him. 

“Really? Wow, awesome. Okay, so can I get two large chicken supreme’s, please? Oh, a large bottle of coke.” He winked at you as he placed his order.

Within a few minutes, the order had gone through and Shawn smiled down at you when he saw your apologetic expression, he knew you couldn’t do it. 

But he wasn’t done with your phone just yet. 

Shawn tore his shirt off his torso, leaving you unable to tear your eyes off him and he climbed into bed with you, dialing another number. 

He knew there’d be no answer, but if he left a message now, you wouldn’t have to wake up early to do it in the morning.

“Good evening- or morning, uh. This is Shawn Mendes, Y/N’s boyfriend. I’m just calling now to let you know she won’t be at work tomorrow. She’s come down with a severe fever and I’m pretty sure she’s got the flu. She should be back by Thursday. Thanks, bye.” He hung up and threw the phone on the side of the bed, you staring up at him with wide eyes and he furrowed his eyebrows.

“What?” He asked in confusion, unsure as to why you were glaring at him in such a deathly way. 

“Why’d you do that, Shawn? I can’t take any time off work. I need the money, you know this.” You whined in slight panic and Shawn could tell you were beginning to worry.

“Hey, don’t panic. It’s all okay. I did it because you haven’t been yourself lately. Look at you, you’ve been miserable since you started taking extra shifts. It’s not fair. I want to spend time with my girlfriend without worrying she’ll be torn away for work or pass out ‘cause she’s so damn tired. Okay? Pizza will be here in twenty minutes, we’re gonna watch Gossip Girl and you’re gonna tell me more about your day until you fall asleep. Got it?”

Shawn was so caught up in his rant, he hadn’t noticed the soft snores slipping from your lips. 

He furrowed his eyebrows, looking down at your head nuzzled into his chest and his expression changed. 

He grabbed your phone, sending a text to cancel the pizzas and pulling the covers up your body more.

Shawn turned the light off by the switch beside your bed, darkness swarming you and Shawn sunk into your bed, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you closer.

“I wish you’d just take a break, I know it’s selfish- but I need you to myself sometimes. You’re the only thing keeping me sane. I- I love you, baby. I feel like you’re slipping away.” He whispered, more to himself as he held you closer.

Shawn pressed a soft kiss to your forehead, shifting until he was comfortable and his eyes fluttered shut, the sound of your soft and steady heartbeat lulling him to sleep as he played with the loose strands of your damp hair; the pair of you fading into the silent night.


End file.
